Guardian Angel
by Seraphim196
Summary: Tristan will not believe his companion is dead, is he mad now? He sees her running around the village still sometimes at night, how could she possibly be dead then? Will he find her in time to save her or himself?


Author's note: _Alright, you caught me, this story really doesn't have anything to do with anime of fan based fiction (although the main characters name's are based of a famous historical couple). I wrote up this short story and just wanted feedback, it would be greatly appreciated if you guys read and review!_

No one could know of what they have done; what catastrophe they have created. Their dark secret would be their own and no one else's. The trees were ablaze and the forest foliage gone up in smoke and ash and the black smog emitting from the ferocious flames choked them. Tristan yelled to Isolde in hopes to hear her small voice somewhere beyond the moaning of the forest fire. _How could their make believe game get so out of control?_

To his heart's relief he heard her cry to him. "Keep yelling Isolde, so I can find you!" He heard her cry again and again as he got nearer to her voice and then he saw her, curled up by a rock while forest trees burnt all around her. Tristan ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up her face full of fear and tears streaming down here little cheeks. "Tristan what have we done"

"It will be alright, we won't tell anyone and we will get out of here together." He said sympathetically and with that he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet and started to run before the tree tops cave in on them leading to a fiery grave. Tristan kept running keeping his head low and swiping branches out of the way while Isolde followed closes behind him. Suddenly he heard a scream and turned to see Isolde on the ground, her foot caught in a hole of a sort.

"Tristan! My foot is stuck, I can't get it out!" He quickly turned around to race back and helped her but he heard a large noise coming from the blazing canopy and then he saw it…a huge part of a tree was falling towards them and before he knew it, it landed in front of him, separating him and Isolde by an impenetrable wall of fire. "Tristan!" he could hear her scream in desperation.

"Isolde!" the young boy, not even eleven yet tried to find his way to her but every way he went he only meet incredible heat and fire. He could not breathe anymore and his eye sight was becoming blurred. The only thing he could think of was to go get help, so he ran blindly in the direction in which he thought the village lay. The fire was becoming less fierce now and the air cleaner although Tristan still felt sick from breathing in so much black smoke. He stumbled, unable to see clearly anymore of what was in front of him and then without any warning his world went black and he fell to the forest ground.

Tristan awoke in a bed, a cool cloth on his face. _Where was he?_ People started to gather around him, he could see their blurry outlines as he tried to flutter his eyes open. Then it all came back to him in a flash, the fire, the smoke and… "Isolde!"

"Lay down Tristan my boy, you are still very weak." He felt hands urge him to lay back down but he couldn't, at least not until he knew where his friend was.

"Where's Isolde?! I want to see her now!" the boy refused to lay back down, but felt sick when he was sitting upright and soon it consumed him that he feel back on the pillow exasperated. But he had to know where Isolde was.

"Tristan…" He looked around to see his mother, his father behind her and Doctor Weinstein on the other side jotting notes down on some parchment. He in was what he knew to be the doctor's cabin. A bunch of empty beds with simple wooden frames and plain white linen sheeting filled the cabin and small windows looking out to their village were found on every wall. "…Tristan, we will tell you where Isolde is when you regain your strength, but for now you need to rest." His mother replied, her words full of sorrow. He looked at his father who just nodded to him in agreement with his mother.

"No! I will not rest until someone brings Isolde to me! Where is she? I promised I would get help and bring her back" he looked around the cabin again, noticing that all the beds were indeed empty. "Well if she's not in here she must be alright then, right?" He looked to Dr. Weinstein who wouldn't look him in the eye and then back to his mother and father who were staring at the floor, and then his mother started to weep. "Mother what's wrong…" Tristan's heart started to think, his mother, a strong he has only seen cry twice in his life, once when grandpa died and the other when their dog was eaten by wolves. He looked to his father, grim as always, who just shook his head and gripped his wife's shoulder.

"Tristan," he mother started to say, "When we found you in the fire, we were able to save you and…" Tristan looked at her intently as she struggled to finish her story, "…and oh Tristan we looked and looked but we couldn't find her, not even a trace."

"What do you mean…" Tristan asked "What are you trying to tell me?"

Abruptly his father spoke and looked at him seriously, "She's dead Tristan, we couldn't find her body but we assume it burnt up with the rest of the forest."

Tristan couldn't believe his ears, it's impossible, there's no way…he only saw her yesterday… "No! That's not possible, I won't believe it! She's out there and waiting for me to come back to save her!"

His mother stood and turned her back to him, "Don't be a stubborn boy, spare us the grief, everyone is mourning for our little Isolde now and we don't need you to give anyone false hope." She turned back to Tristan and kissed him on the forehead, "Rest now little one"

"Come on Molly, we have duties to do," his father said to her and quietly she followed him out as he nodded at his son who's jaw was dropped in disbelief. _There's no way I won't believe it. I know she's alive somewhere, Isolde I vow to you I will find you no matter what it takes. _And with that Tristan collapsed into his pillow from exhaustion.

That night he slept in the Doctor's cabin uneasily, seeing images of the burning forest and Isolde's small sweet face, her golden locks surrounded by blaze and white cotton dress that his mother made for her eighth birthday black with ash and then smoke covered everything and she was gone.

Tristan awoke with a start in cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and looked around nervously, there was no one there… He felt as though he should get up. So throwing off the blankets he walked over to a window and his legs nearly gave out, he didn't realize how weak his body was. But never mind that he straightened up and walked to the window to peer out. It was a clear night, a crescent moon hung in the sky with stars all around. Isolde loved these kinds of nights; her favorite thing was the stars, she always believed there was something magical about them. Tristan hoped she was looking up at the same night sky, waiting for him to come for her.

He looked across the valley, their small village was surrounded by forest on all sides, he's thankful that the fire didn't spread too far as to destroy the entire forest. It was sacred to the village community and protected them. Some even believed there were spirits that lived in the forest that were good and evil. Tristan didn't believe in that nonsense unlike Isolde, she believed that anything was possible and was always optimistic. Which is why Tristan couldn't accept her death, it just wasn't possible. Then Tristan saw something from the corner of his eye, something that didn't belong out on the valley at this time of night…A little girl ran across the field in front of the village towards the forest. Her long blonde hair and white dress illuminated against the moonlight…_Could it be... Isolde? _

Quickly Tristan ran towards the door and flung it open. Not even minding to put on his shoes, he sprinted as fast as he could after the figure heading to the forest. He knew it was her, it had to be. He ran past other cabins made of wood where his fellow neighbors slept. He ran past the gardens and livestock and managed to reach the field which lead to the forest, he could still see her, still see Isolde.

His speed picked up and he jolted as quickly as he could… "Isolde! Wait! Isolde!" Why would she not stop? Could she not hear his voice? It didn't matter though as long as he reached her. She entered the forest leaping merrily over branches as Tristan desperately tried to reach her. He almost lost sight of her but when he reached the forest he saw her dress move around a tree and followed her. He stumbled over fallen branches, making plenty of noise while the forest foliage crunched underneath his feet. His heart raced and he was losing his breath, but he couldn't stop now, he couldn't loose her again.

"Isolde!" he called again and yet she would not stop but he persisted still through the forest. Soon the trees started to look different, the floor was soot on his feet and the smell of burning was in the air…he was back, back to where the fire had been and where he last saw Isolde. A small giggle came from all around and he recognized it to be hers. He ran even deeper into the destroyed part of the forest and came across the spot where the tree had fell separating from him and Isolde.

He saw her, a vision in a white cotton dress, climb over the burnt tree and over to the other side where he lost sight of her. Frantically he ran to the tree and followed suit, but when he reached the other side she was gone. How could she of hid so quickly, he would have been able to spot her from quite the distance since most of the trees were gone. Tristan looked around and still could see no sign of her, he listened carefully and no sound came from the forest, not even a hint of wind.

Frustrated, he looked down to his feet and kicked up the ground where he stood. Then something caught his eye, a blue ribbon, just like the one Isolde always wore in her hair. She must have been here, if her body truly burnt in the fire like they said then her ribbon would have too. Then he heard familiar voices, "Tristan!" It was his mother, and others followed all calling his name. He recognized the other voices to be his father and the Dale's who were Isolde's parents, Doctor Weinstein and a few other villagers. "I think I've found him!" a voice from overtop called and Tristan looked to the top of the log behind him and saw Tom, one of the teenage boys who lived in the village and usually helped out on the farms. Although in the dark, his figure did indeed look menacing.

Tom jumped down from the log to meet Tristan, "Gave the village a good scare you did boy, good thing I spotted ya running into the forest, now what on earth gave you that notion? The forest is dangerous at night, why look what happened to ya last time you were here. Hey what's that?" Tom looked down to Tristan's hand noting the blue ribbon.

"It's nothing." He said quickly tucking it away in his white shirt and soon others started to pour around and his mother was the first to grab him.

"Tristan are you mad!? What in lords' name has gotten into you? You could have been eaten by wolves or bears!" Tristan looked up at his mother with a confused face, her night bonnet still upon her head.

"But mother, I…I saw here, she was here, I swear it!" he looked at her pleadingly, but knew what her reaction would be.

"Tristan, stop it. The Dale's are close by and I will not have you speak ill of their loss." She spoke harshly and under her breath so that Tristan would know of her anger and not everyone else who was in the vicinity.

"But…"

"No buts…you're coming home right now as I see you are well enough to run away." She said pushing him towards Tom who lifted him onto his back and carried him to the group. Tristan could see a few flaming torches only a few yards away, obviously they felt the need to conduct a search party for him. His father ran up to them and patted Tristan on the head, assuming his mother had already done the scorning and led them back to the group.

The few weeks after the fire Tristan tried to sink back into the pattern of his old life but it didn't seem possible to him. Not without his life companion, the person who he knew from her birth. How he missed Isolde, the secret notes they wrote each other in class, the make believe games they use to play or even when they just read stories to each other by candlelight. Now, the desk beside his was empty, the games weren't as enjoyable anymore and reading wasn't any delight without Isolde's voice.

He knew his life would never be the same again, since the incident in the woods he hasn't seen a trace of Isolde. Not even a hint of her presence and he wasn't allowed down in the woods for sometime, even when he tried to get close someone would always conveniently be close by to watch him.

Weeks kept on going and as everyone else was adjusting to life without Isolde, Tristan was getting more miserable by the day. Sure he had other friends but the loss of his one was so great it was nearly unbearable. He had to see her, even a glimpse, just once more. He prayed every night but his pleas went unheard and soon, finding no answer in their lord, he found himself praying to Isolde, to keep safe until he finds her.

That night Tristan had a dream; this was quite peculiar since his nights were often dreamless. But he was thankful for this one since his angel came to him. Her long flowing locks bounced as she swung on the swing outside her house, still in the same white dress he last saw her in, with the brilliant blue ribbon tied in the back of her hair.

She looked to him and smiled as he just stood there in awe, oh how he missed her to be by his side again. "What are you doing just standing there silly? Comon." Her voice was prefect, it was everything he had remembered it to be. Tristan walked towards her, having trouble in finding his footing, his legs acted as though they were too shocked to move. She laughed and jumped from the swing to run towards him and embrace him in a warm hug. Everything felt so real he thought; he could smell the wild flowers in her hair and feel the warmth of her body and the beating of her heart.

"Isolde…" he couldn't speak, he only knew that he did not want to wake up.

"Shhh, I have a secret for you, just for us to know." She whispered coyly in his ear. "Believe I am here, you can find me." She reached behind her head and took her ribbon out and wrapped it in his hand. "Go to the place where we played, I will be waiting for you to find me. Don't give up Tristan." With that she kissed his cheek and her image started to fade. He tried desperately to hold on to her but within moments she was gone.

Tristan fell to his knees, tears swelling up in his eyes; he bent on all fours pounding the ground with his fist where she stood just a few moments ago. "Why…why couldn't I save her…" he whispered to himself as he clutched the blue ribbon. The only memory he had left of her.

He awoke with a start, it was nearly down and his head hurt immensely. He reached to touch his face to feel it was wet, was he actually crying in his sleep. He threw off the covers to his bed and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. However, his foot stepped on something unusual. Looking down to see what it was he was astonished to see a few wild flowers, like the ones in his dreams that Isolde wore in her hair.

"Could it be?" or is his mind playing tricks on him. Nevertheless he believed her; he believed he would find her. Nay, he promised he would.

Tristan soon made it a routine to go into the woods at least once a week, since it was as many times as he was allowed to. He would go to their secret cove where they use to play and he would sit and think, or look around and remember the past days when he played here and the sun shined on the green foliage, it was indeed a beautiful place they found; one to call their own.

The forest started to grow back under the ash he noticed over time. Every week it seemed to look different, ever growing and rebuilding itself. It seemed like everyone was doing that, they healed over time, but Tristan couldn't let go not even if he wanted to, this wound would never heal he thought.

He visited this place over and over again and sat for hours upon end just waiting or thinking, he would even bring down a book and read on some days. Week after week went by and still no sign of her, but he didn't give up and soon it was one year since the fire and on that day he mad sure to go down to the cove. The forest making magnificent recovery from that black desolate ash it once was. It was silly for them to start a small fire, even if it was just for fun, he's regretted that ever since.

It's also been months since he's seen or heard anything of Isolde. He was hoping he would find her today, hoping she would appear at their spot. He went to sit in their cove and looked around, feeling relaxed under the warm sunshine his eyes started to become heavy. It wasn't long before he couldn't keep them open and soon dozed off.

He was awoken by a warm hand on his face. His eyes fluttered open to the touch and he smelt wild flowers again. Blue eyes peered down at him innocently and Tristan raised his hand to rest on hers. "I'm glad you came, I thought I wouldn't see you again." His voice we sweet and dreamy like his was fantasizing this but he knew better, he knew that she was here with him no matter if only for a few moments.

"Of course I came, and I know you haven't given up yet, I know you've been coming for me every week." She smiled and her rosy cheeks flattered her delicate glowing skin. "I am proud of you Tristan." And he smiled back at her and suddenly she asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

Tristan laughed out loud, and gave in all probability the biggest smile he has since he's last played with Isolde. "A game? Of course I want to play a game." They both got up and the forest seemed to be a lot greener than what he remembered it to be and the sun shone more brightly too. It seemed almost heavenly, but of course it was, now that his angel was with him.

She giggled and put on her most innocent looking face, "Well then…I suppose you're it!" Isolde laughed as she tagged Tristan and ran as quickly as she could away from him. He laughed and joined in the fun chasing her around trees and over rocks. They two went back and forth tagging one another and hiding on each other for many hours, but to Tristan he could spend an eternity here with her and it would only seem like minutes.

Finally, exhausted from running around Tristan collapsed by a rock bed, "Okay Isolde I give up, you're too fast for me!" Isolde poked her small head out from behind a tree and smiled as she ran towards Tristan and collapsed beside him. She laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. "I miss these days Isolde, why do we not play anymore?"

"Cause Tristan, you haven't found me yet."

"But I've found you at least several times today," she giggled and her could feel her body move with her laughter.

"That's not what I mean silly."

"Then what do you mean?" he asked so dearly confused.

"You will have to figure that out, but whatever you do don't give up, I am here." She said and hugged him tighter. Tristan removed some of his dirty blonde hair from his eyes and looked up into the sky and back down to her. His green eyes stared down on her figure, the dress still perfectly white, not even a stitch out of place from when his mother first sewn it.

"I won't ever give up on you Isolde." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tristan awoke again to find that the sun was setting and Isolde gone. He knew she would be gone after this day, but he was thankful that she came to him. He stood up and the forest didn't seem as green anymore, soot was still among everything and it was dark and dank compared to the forest he was in with Isolde. Despite he knew it was the same place, it wasn't the same place at all without her.

Years started to pass by and Tristan lost count but always went down to the woods every week. Through rain snow or shine he would always managed to visit their cove. And every year on the same day she would come to him and they would play, she was more magnificent every time he saw her but never changing, she always looked the same, in the same white dress as always. He didn't care though, he hardly noticed, Tristan only treasured the time he was able to spend with her no matter how little or long.

It was the fifth year since the fire, the fifth year Isolde has been gone and he longed for this day every year, the one day that he will see his angel. Tristan made his way down to the forest; it seemed to be a much shorter walk these days as he grew older. Nearly seventeen now, he grew substantially and was taller than his father now. However, his blonde hair always remained in the same cut and he always wore his white tunic shirt and brown knee cut trousers when he came down here.

He sat in the cove and waited to hear her voice and soon enough like every year it came. He spotted her around a tree not too far away and she ran to hug him. "My Tristan you grow taller every year, why you're almost a man now." He laughed at her, he might look like a man but he was anything but, ever since the fire he was unable to move on, unable to grow up like the other children.

"And you remain the same, I am jealous of you." He chuckled she laughed and lifted up his sleeve to reveal the blue ribbon she lost once so long ago.

"You still have it."

"Of course, it keeps me coming back every week."

"Well then…you're it!" she laughed and tagged him as was routine now. He laughed merrily and ran after her. Soon the game would end and the two collapsed against the rock bed the same way every year.

"Isolde," she looked up to him as he started his sentence, "you tell me the same thing every year when we spend this time together…that I have to find you. But how can I? It seems like you do not want to be found. I have come to this place countless times and yet I cannot find you. Please point me in the right direction; I want you back in my life." She smiled at him and he looked into her small blue eyes, her tiny figure almost engulfed by his single arm now.

"I think you are ready now," she stood up and sunshine reflected of her lovely locks. She extended her hand to him and he took it and she led him to through the forest. It did not take them long to reach their destination and soon Tristan found himself at the spot where he last seen Isolde after the fire, where the tree fell and separated them so long ago. It was literally ages ago but Tristan could remember the occasion vividly.

"Do you trust me Tristan?" She asked turning to look at him. He knelt to face her face to face.

"To the ends of the earth." She smiled and took both of his hands in hers and closed her eyes. Suddenly the sunshine began to fade and the sky was covered in what looked like smoke. He could smell burning and looked around to see the beautiful green scenery turn into blaze. Flames licked up all around them, completely surrounding the two. "What's going on Isolde? What's happening?!"

He looked her in the face and saw tears start to roll down her small cheeks. She looked to her left and Tristan followed suit, there was an opening in the flames, the only escape. He looked to her and wondered why she did not budge, the fire was growing more intense by the second and started to close in around them and the exit was growing narrower and narrower. "Isolde, we have to go, follow me!" he tried to get up but she wouldn't move again.

"I can not leave this place Tristan. You have to save yourself! Go now!" more tears streamed down her face and Tristan couldn't believe his ears. How could he go and leave her in this hell how could he let her die alone like that.

He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I won't leave you this time. If you must stay here then I will too."

"Tristan you can't, you'll die!" she desperately tried to push him away from here telling him to go but he was much stronger and only clung to her. The flames got closer to them and the heat was almost unbearable, Tristan could feel his skin blistering and burning. He cried and so did she as the hell enclosed in on them. Now there was no escape, no chance of retreat. The fire nipped the end of his toes and the rest was only a few feet from them.

"I won't let you fade away again, this time I will stay with you so I won't need to search anymore because I've already found you." She wept and clung more closely as flames licked the bottom of her dress. "Don't be afraid, it will be over soon."

"Tristan you will be with me when this is over right?" he kissed her cheek with what energy he had left and put her head onto his shoulder.

"Of course I will, no matter where you go I will be there too. It won't be much longer just hold on Isolde." Trees collapsed around them and the smoke was a thick haze that choked them both. The flames made their way mercilessly to them and soon they were engulfed in fire. Their bodies became one with the inferno and the both gave in to it weeping and holding on to each other. Finally it was over.

A blaze of white light blinded Tristan and he tried to move his hand to cover his eyes but he was barely able to lift it. In fact he felt as if he hadn't moved in a very long time, his entire body was stiff and nearly unmovable. He fluttered his eyes open and looked around to a familiar place. It was his home, he was in his bed by the window and around his wrist he saw the blue ribbon which belonged to Isolde. How did he end up here, wasn't he with Isolde in the forest a moment ago…and then the fire…he should be dead. It was all so real.

He turned his head towards the window and the sun shone brightly in the morning light. He could see the forest far away but could see no smoke or signs of a fire. Did he loose her again he wondered…He saw wild flowers on his nightstand next to his bed, the same ones Isolde wore in her hair.

Tristan turned his head back towards the other direction and he saw something that nearly shocked him to death. There was a young woman sitting in a rocking chair next to his bed sound asleep. She was indeed beautiful, fair skin and long blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and reflected the sunshine delightfully with spring flowers adorning her crown. Her garment was of plain blue and white and looked very familiar. In her hands she held one of Tristan's.

Who was this strange woman, she looked not to be even sixteen yet and she was in his home. Did his father know of this intrusion? Suddenly the mysterious woman stirred and her eyes fluttered gracefully open. Blue as the sky they were and made Tristan hold his breathe as they stared at him. Lost in her eyes, Tristan didn't notice the beautiful smile that she wore upon her face.

The woman got off the rocking chair and knelt beside Tristan, still not letting go of his hand. "Tristan…" she whispered, barely even to speak his name. "You've found me at last." Tears started to roll down her face across her rosy cheeks.

"Isolde…" she nodded her head and in sudden instinct he sat up, ignoring all pain in his body and embraced her in his arms her touch was warm as always and he could feel her heart beat. They remained locked like that and he could feel the wetness of her tears through the cotton in his shirt, however he cared not at all, all that matters is he found her. But the forest…he drew back from her and wiped the tears from her fair face with his hand. He then looked at her intently and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh Tristan," she whispered, "You've been in a coma ever since the fire happened five years ago." She smiled to him; her expression was like one he has made himself many times over the years, one of sheer disbelief, hoping they will not awake from yet another dream. "You've been asleep for so long, even Doctor Weinstein had given up on you, but I knew you would come back to me. I knew you would find me eventually."

"You mean I've been asleep…" she nodded silently and looked to him.

"They brought you home after you blacked out from the smoke and they did everything they could but it wasn't enough. So I sat here with you and promised them you would awake soon."

He looked at her in disbelief; everything was so real he even felt, touched and smelt, how could it all have been a dream, a figment of his imagination? He sat more upright in his bed and smiled to her, "It's funny, I've been looking for you this whole time and you were right beside me."

She laughed back at him and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Well let's promise to never leave each others sides again."

Isolde looked back at him with the same innocent face he remembered from so long ago. "I promise, and while we're at it let's promise no more fires." She giggled and he laughed along with her. It was strange to look at her now, the last time he saw Isolde was in the forest before the blaze. She was the girl he had always remembered and known and now he looks upon a young, beautiful lady, she was indeed his angel.

"Isolde? Darling why don't you come down for breakfast?" The pair both looked up abruptly to the sound of Molly's voice. They heard her clamor up the stairs to Tristan's room. She reached the top and looked to where she would always find Isolde every morning, "We should have honey cakes, your favorite dear." And then with calmer the mixing bowl Molly was carrying dropped to the ground. Isolde turned her smiling face to Molly.

"He's finally awake Molly, Tristan's home." Isolde said cheerfully and Molly looked as though she was about to fall over from either happiness or shock Tristan didn't know.

"Arthur! Come Quickly!" Molly yelled and soon they heard the scrapping of a chair and the noise of feet climbing quickly up the small staircase.

"What is it? What's wrong Molly?" Arthur came up and grabbed her comfortingly by the shoulders. He then turned to the direction of Isolde and Tristan and saw his son awake and upright. He smiled and laughed as Molly ran over to Tristan and smothered him in hugs and kisses. Arthur came up and slapped him on the back, "Thatta boy, knew you would pull through, did ya have a good sleep?" he asked cheerfully. All Tristan could do was laugh with his father and Isolde while his mother smothered him even more.

It was a cool summer's day a Tristan and Isolde sat in a meadow surrounded by wildflowers. The sun shone brightly but not as brightly as Isolde's smile. She lay on his chest blonde hair scattered in all directions, and he put his arms around her. He never imagined that he would be able to hold her like this or even be near her ever again.

She clung to him as well; losing Tristan to her was almost unbearable to her as everyone else she knew passed him off for dead. She despised those people then but found it in her heart to forgive them. What anger could she possibly posses now, she wouldn't let herself be angry or sad again not as long as he was close by to her.

He brushed a pieced of gold hair from her face and kissed her forehead softly. She had blue wildflowers in her hand and Tristan took one and placed it in her hair. "Promise you won't leave again." He asked still hoping she won't fade away at any moment like so many times before.

"Of course, the game is over now, you've found me." She giggled and he chuckled along with her. The sound of her voice was like song to his ears. How he missed her all these years. Through the blazes of hell he survived only because of her, this place where he was now, this simple meadow, was no better than heaven to him. As long as he had his guardian angel, his sweet Isolde.

Tristan

&

Isolde


End file.
